Many users may plan to meet through phone calls, text messages, social network posts etc. For example, Dan may send a text message to Sue about meeting for coffee in a few hours near a bus station. Dan and Sue may engage in back and forth text messages in order to identify a particular coffee shop at which to meet. Sue may perform an internet search of the coffee shop in order to identify an address of the coffee shop. Sue may input the address into a map application on a mobile device in order to route directions to the coffee shop. Unfortunately, Dan and Sue may waste considerable time, effort, and/or computing resources in planning to meet at a particular location. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a way for a user to efficiently share meetup and location sharing information with other users.